


Uncommon Lullaby

by onoheiwa



Series: Kurofai Week '16 [4]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onoheiwa/pseuds/onoheiwa
Summary: On rare nights, Fai sang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is like completely based off of my own life, minus the super romantic fluffy stuff at the end because my husband keeps those thoughts to himself, I guess. Sometimes I climb into bed and can't fall asleep right away so I hum or sing quietly to myself but, like the nerd I am, it's usually LOTR songs or anime themes and not awesome Celtic music. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the type of songs I think Fai would sing:   
> \- [Himinhvel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3C6_8JYGDw<br%20/>)  
> \- [Nú gleymist ég](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBBpilugCpg<br%20/>)  
> \- [Silfurskin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maOLWo-VzvE)

Kurogane’s eyes fluttered as a quiet voice filtered through his cloudy mind and roused him, just a little, from his fast descent into sleep. He perked up a bit, wanting to listen, but stayed utterly still to avoid detection. 

Most nights they climbed into bed together, Kurogane on his back and Fai curled up on his side, they immediately closed their eyes to sleep. The ninja had made peace with himself and with his past years earlier and had left nightmares and restless nights behind long ago. The magician’s mind, though just as at peace, was more active, and left him awake for a bit longer while he quieted and forced his thoughts into submission. It was a silent battle, one Kurogane knew occurred every night from their quiet conversations each morning about how each other had slept. But the ninja slipped into restfulness so quickly that he rarely bore witness to Fai’s muted fidgeting that could last up to an hour after they turned the lights off. It was something he simply did not understand, his own thoughts easy to set aside until later, but the magician had explained that falling asleep quickly was something he had needed to train his body and mind to do and that it was not always easy to achieve - his mind was often more stubborn than his will.

Some nights sleep was easy for both of them, sweaty bodies and shaky limbs accompanying rapidly decreasing heart rates, quieting even Fai’s fast-moving brain. Those nights they wrapped around one another, heated skin pressed tight and sharing each other’s breath.

And, on rare nights, Fai sang.

Kurogane spent the first year that they lived together trying to figure out the pattern, wanting to find the signs and clues in the magician’s behavior during the day that would tell him ahead of time, but there were none. Occasionally, less often than once in a month, a low, smooth voice would drift across the short space between them and fill the room with foreign, haunting melodies.

Fai’s native tongue was lyrical, lilting, consonants rolling from throat and tongue like water over a pebbly stream. The notes and patterns were strange to the ninja’s ear, the style utterly unlike his country’s music, and yet it captivated him entirely.

This night was no different and though he had always pretended to be asleep already when it had happened before, this time he rolled onto his side and brushed the magician’s silky hair away from his face. Fai startled, stumbling over the whisper-soft words for a moment before stopping entirely, a loss that made the ninja want to pout childishly over.

“I didn’t know you were awake,” Fai said, hesitant.

Kurogane let a rare smile find its way to his lips, gentle and fond. “I’m always awake when you sing.”

A lovely dusting of pink worked its way over the magician’s pale skin but his voice was steady.  “If it bothers you I can quit.” He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the hand the ninja was brushing softly over his cheek.

“You could sing every night if you wanted and it wouldn’t bother me at all,” Kurogane said, hushed and reverent and so sincere it made his throat tighten. He had heard somewhere that people who sang were happy people; he would not trade Fai, content and singing softly in the night for anything in the world.

Fai’s eyes opened, searching Kurogane’s for many long minutes, and eventually he settled into a peaceful, sleepy smile, body boneless and finally relaxed, whatever he saw in the ninja’s gaze quieting him down to his very soul. “If you like it that much...” he mumbled, eyelids drooping as he drifted off into sleep.

“I do like,” Kurogane said, still winding gentle fingers through golden strands and smiling fondly at the blond. He fell asleep like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](onoheiwa.tumblr.com).


End file.
